Oops-a-Rooney
by Miss-unperfect but trying
Summary: "Oh." I muttered sadly looking down at the pink plus sign. "I screwed up"/ Liv Rooney isn't one for facing the consequences of a mistake but this one might be a bit hard to avoid.
1. Chapter 1

I was curled up in a ball under my bed covers, almost as if it could shield me from the travesties that were going on downstairs. I'm Liv Rooney this sort of stuff doesn't happen to kids like me. This kind of stuff happens to the kids that smoke pot and sleep with anything that has a pulse. Mom was crying- no sobbing and dad was so angry he demanded I get out of his face.

Right now there discussing what they should do. Dad thinks we should abort it before it gets out into the press but mom thinks that we should keep the baby or consider adoption. Mom just keeps repeating that I've ruined my career and that there was no coming back for me.

She was right, I played Stephanie Einstein on a show for tweens. I get messages off 12 year olds every day asking how can they do something better and to follow them back. I'm not the sort of role model they should look up to.

When I told mom and dad they kicked the other three out with 15 dollars to go play in the arcade with. Joey and Parker were excited at the offer but Maddie seemed really concerned. She had just walked in after her first date with Diggy since he came back from Tundrabania to find her Dad with his face bright red, ready to explode, Mom in snots and tears and me looking extremely guilty and sorry for myself.

Obviously if I could turn back time I would change what I did, this isn't the person I want to be. I'm too young to be a mom. Maddie doesn't know what's up yet. I found out last month making me 9 weeks along but I hadn't gathered the courage to tell anyone until tonight.

"So what are we meant to do Pete? Live our lives normally until the baby comes and then play it off like its ours?" Mom roared. Her throat raw from sobbing. I stifled a cry attempting to burst out of me.

"No, Karen, No. I just- We can't let Liv go through with this. She's too careless to take care of kids. We can barely trust her with Parker." I heard dad say. He sounded out of breath.

"Well if she's old enough to be doing those sorts of things then she can most certainly be a mother." Mom stated firmly.

I wrapped my arm around my stomach. "You caused all of this." I told it. There was a tiny bump, you wouldn't notice it if you weren't looking for it.

"No she can't! She's still just a child, she just made a mistake." Dad defended.

"Look what her mistake has us doing. Pete, I don't want to be fighting." Mom said quietly. The paper then walls weren't to good at hiding noise.

I wish they were.

I know I screwed up, I know I've ruined my career as a performer. I just don't want to hear it.

They simmered down at about 10:30. Maddie and the boys came home at 10:45. Parker was thrilled to be up past his bed time. Joey was kind of getting confused about what was going on and Maddie was off edge trying to see what had happened with me.

She burst into the room as soon as she got home. She was red in the face and out of breath.

"Oh my god, Liv." Maddie gasped out of breath. I sat up in my bed.

"Maddie, you look... sweaty." I informed her.

"Are you okay? Please tell me you aren't moving back to Hollywood." Maddie pleaded dropping onto her knees.

"No Maddie I don't think I'll be going to Hollywood for a good while." I informed her slowly. Fiddling with my thumbs and avoiding I contact.

"Yes!" Maddie cheered. "Wait, why?" She questioned suddenly concerned.

"Because, I'm pregnant." I confided, looking away from Maddie. I bit my lip and looked away from her, unable to face her. I heard her gasp.

"Oh, Liv." She said quietly. I looked over at her. She felt pity on me, I could tell. Well I don't need her pity, I don't need anyone pity.

"It's fine really. I mean I won't be able to leave the house much for the next 8 months in case some pictures start to circle and then when the baby is born I can figure something out." I mumbled quietly.

"You can't just hide here like a hermit." Maddie exclaimed.

"Sure I can. I already do a lot anyway, no one will even notice." I explained, trying to convince her. She rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you let this happen." Maddie whispered, pushing her bangs out of her face.

"I didn't want it to." I scoffed offended by Maddie's comment.

"Liv, you don't even have a boyfriend." She reminded me. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on the tops of them. "Who's the dad?" Maddie asked.

"Ryder." I whispered.

Maddie's eyes bulged out of her head. "Ryder. As in Ryder Gordon?" She asked.

I let out a sob and nodded.

Ryder was my male co-star on Sing it Loud. Stephanie and Ryder's character Lucas may of had chemistry but not so much me and him.

"Liv! I thought you hated him?" Maddie shouted.

"I felt vulnerable." I lied.

"You really screwed up." Maddie sighed and plopped down on her bed.

"I did." I cried tears streaming down my face. Liv Rooney wasn't too pretty a crier. "And I won't be able to continue in show business because my name is ruined, My feet are going to get big and fat and I'm probably going to end up with stretch marks."

"Liv, I think you're forgetting something big. You're bringing a life into this world." Maddie reminded.

"I'm not cut out to be a mom." I mumbled and clutched onto my pillow.

"Does Ryder know yet?" Maddie asked. I shook my head no. "Are you going to tell him?"

"I will eventually. Just not right now." I blubbered, sobs choking my speech.

"He needs to know Liv it's his kid too."

"Do I have to?" I asked Maddie.

"I can't tell you to do anything, I'm just saying what I'd do."

Maddie then started to get changed into her pajama's. I looked over at my phone that rested on my locker. I know I should call Ryder any good person should but Ryder is less of a parent than I am.

I could probably put it off another month.


	2. Chapter 2

Mom scheduled a scan for me today. Maddie wasn't able to go because she had basketball practice and she missed too many sessions because of her knee. I was super nervous and mom wasn't being all too supportive. We went straight after school, mom had given me some sweats to change into claiming it would be easier for when we got there. I did as I was told she wasn't in the humor for me to disagree.

When we got to the clinic she signed me in. It was the first time I'd been to a clinic that wasn't the children's. I picked up a magazine that lay next to the chairs and began to scan through it. I was too nervous to pay full attention to the article I was reading.

"Olivia Rooney." A brunette nurse in purple scrubs called. I awkwardly bit my lower lip and picked up my handbag. Mom rubbed my arm reassuringly. I was taken aback but tried not to let it show. I followed the nurse into the scan room and she told is that the doctor would be there in a moment.

The doctor walked in. She was a middle aged Asian woman with graying hair. She smiled at my brightly and extended an arm. I smiled back and shock it.

"So Liv, I'm Ally. I understand you think you're about 10 weeks." She asked awaiting confirmation. I nodded. "Okay, so there is no need for a transvaginal exam as you are over six weeks unless we detect any abnormalities."

"Okay." I mumbled unsurely.

"Do you want to lie back here and we can take a better look at what's going on in there." Ally suggested. I nodded and lay back onto the hospital couch. "Do you mind lifting up you shirt and pulling down you pants a bit."

I did as she told and lay back down. She pulled out a gel and warned me that it was a bit cold. She rubbed it in before pulling out the monitor. It put a lot of pressure on my abdomen which was annoying since you need a full bladder for these things.

"Do you want to hear your baby's heart beat?" She asked. I nodded and she typed something onto the computer and then we could hear it. "It's a pretty normal heart beat, about right for this stage of pregnancy." She informed us both. Suddenly a perplexed expression appeared on her face. She began to move the monitor around some more, she focused more on the area's she avoided the last time.

"Is there something wrong with the baby, Doctor?" Mom asked.

She shook her head no. "There appears to be two babies. Congratulations Olivia, its twins."

I giggled. "Twins, hahaha. Isn't that just- are you sure?" I asked hyperventilating.

"Liv, honey calm down." Mom said and rubbed my arm again.

"I can't have twins mom." I whispered into her arm as tears began to surface.

"I can print out the ultrasounds for you but the pictures we captured aren't very good." Ally offered.

"It's fine, thank you very much." Mom declined as she rubbed my hair back lovingly. I savored her embrace after the week and a half of being denied it.

"I'll leave you two to get ready then. Your bill will be mailed."

* * *

"How did your appointment go?" Maddie asked, her hair was in a towel wrap and she was in her pajama's. She was just back from her game.

"Not so good." I informed her as I sat cuddled up against be bedframe.

"How come?" She asked as she pulled her hair out of the towel and started to brush it.

"Because I found out that I'm not having one baby, I'm having two."

Maddie gasped. "Oh, Liv."

"I just don't know what to do, Mad." I told her choking up a little.

"Well I promise that I'll be there for you three no matter what." Maddie promised.

"Thanks, it means a lot."

"What'd mom say?" Maddie asked.

"She was shocked, we all are I guess."

"We'll just have to adjust."

"Dad isn't going to be too happy." I told Maddie.

She sighed, not knowing what to say.

"Well I guess their favourite aunt will have something in common with them." I said trying to put a light spin on things.

"Yeah and even if you don't like it I'll have them doing basketball from the time they can walk." Maddie giggled.

"Don't corrupt my children." I said with a genuine smile, the first I've had in two weeks.

"And I'm going to have them eat the greasiest, meatiest food I can find." Maddie added.

I gagged a little. "That's just a little gross." I said.

"Deal with it. You should probably get something to eat, mom isn't making dinner tonight."

"Thanks for always looking out for me Maddie."

"I will always look out for you."

* * *

It was 11:30p.m. and I couldn't sleep. I kept tossing and turning trying to get comfortable. There was something eating away at me and I knew what it was. I grabbed my phone off charge and headed downstairs. I turned off the house alarm and sat outside on the porch.

I sat out on my porch and looked up at the sky. Steven's point didn't have many bright shining signs like Hollywood did lighting up the streets at night. There was only the dim light from a Wendy's in the distance and the streetlights that paved the streets. It was cold, coming out in my pajama's wasn't the best of idea's. There was so many stars, I missed seeing stars in Hollywood. The city lights would mask the sky's beauty.

I scrolled through the contacts on my phone until I found Ryder's number. He answered after three rings.

"Hey Via." He greeted. He called me Via despite the fact I introduced myself as Liv. He thinks it's a better nickname for whatever reason. "What's with the call so late?" He asked cheerfully, he was a happy soul.

"Hey Ryder, yeah I'm sorry this just couldn't wait much longer." I told him.

"What is it? You know you can trust me Via."

"You remember two months ago when I we caught up after I was filming my new music video?" I asked.

"How could I forget, Via. Why do you wanna go another round on the Ryder-cycle?" He asked with confidence.

I cringed.

"No, em, I'm pregnant." I said giggling nervously.

The line was silent.

"Oh and it's yours." I clarified.


	3. Chapter 3

I heard Ryder sigh on the other line. I nervously twiddled with my hair as I waited for him to say something.

"Man, Via." He said gloomy. "You can't just spring this on a guy."

"I'm sorry Ryder. I should've told you sooner but my sister has been barking down my throat to tell you and-" I couldn't continue my sentence as tears pooling in my eyes and a sob threatening to burst prevented me from saying anything.

"Via, no don't cry." He said, I could here in his voice that he felt guilty. "Look, do you want me to come visit you and we can, we can sort out what we'll do about this?" Ryder suggested.

"Ryder you don't have to come here." I told him with a sad sniffle. "If you come out here then the press will follow you and then this'll be in the news."

"Via, I can't not see you after finding out about this." He cried.

I sighed.

"Ryder there's something else." I mumbled.

"Via, you're super fly and all but I'm not going to marry you." Ryder said quickly.

"No, ew." I grimaced. "There isn't just one baby, there is two."

"Are you sure that they're both mine?" He asked.

"Yeah, look I'm really sorry for springing all this on you now." I apologized.

"Okay I can fly out to Dakota tomorrow morning." He informed.

"Ryder-" I butted in trying to explain to him I didn't live in Dakota.

"Don't try change my mind Via." He said fiercely.

"I live in Wisconsin." I informed him.

"Wisconsin." He giggled. "Good thing I didn't buy that ticket then huh?"

"I don't think it's best you come out. I mean this is small town word will get around quick." I tried telling him

"Too late, I bought a ticket. I'll see you in two tomorrows Via." He chirped.

The line went dead.

* * *

The stupid bump grew a lot in 2 weeks. Hiding it behind baggy jumpers wouldn't be much use anymore. It was fairly obvious. I looked into the mirror at the bump from the side. I pushed my nightgown down so I could get a better look at it. There was two little lives inside of me. That's kinda gross.

"It's after getting pretty big." I heard Maddie comment from behind mine. Our eyes locked In the mirror.

"They're going to be pretty big babies." I told Maddie as I rubbed my hand over the bump.

"I don't think so." Maddie commented "I think the bump should be bigger."

"Don't say that." I gasped.

"Your bump looks the same as someone who is pregnant with one baby." Maddie commented.

"Ryder is coming tomorrow." I told Maddie as I plopped down onto my bed dramatically.

"Really? Are you going to tell him?" She asked.

"I already did." I told her sitting up on my bed.

"Oh, how did he take it?" Maddie asked curiously.

"Pretty good I think. I know you don't like Ryder but he's a nice guy." I told her.

Maddie's faced scrunched up into a disgusted expression.

"Are you kidding? Liv, every time I see him he always hits on me and every other girl that is there." Maddie reminded me. I rolled my eyes.

"It's just an act he's really a sweet guy."

I didn't know whether I was convincing Maddie or myself.

"Liv, quit stinking up the bathroom with your stupid throw up!" I heard Parker yell from down the hall. I couldn't help but giggle a little. We didn't tell him what was going on but I'm sure he guessed by the growing bump in my abdomen.

"He doesn't make it smell much better." Maddie commented. I laughed a little.

"Does mom and dad know he's coming?" Maddie asked. I shook my head no

"They don't even know that he's the dad." I explained.

"Really? What did you tell them?" Maddie asked.

"I just ignored the question when they asked anything about it."

"Well if Ryder is coming to Wisconsin then maybe he wants to be a part of their lives." Maddie said.

"I know that, its just that dad hates Ryder more than he hates Diggy."

"Dad doesn't hate Diggy, he just hates that we're together." Maddie explained to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Same thing." I muttered and stood up from my bed and walked towards my closet. "I have literally nothing to wear!" I cried.

"Calm down." Maddie hushed walking towards me. "You have plenty to wear."

"Says you, you wear sweats as casual." I spat and angrily kicked the closet door.

"Girls are you fighting?" We heard dad call from the hallway.

"No dad, we're fine." Maddie called back and looked back down at me.

I had crawled into a little ball and was crying. Maddie sat down next to me and wrapped her arm around me and pulled me close to her.

"Liv, this might work a lot better if you didn't hide your pregnancy." Maddie told me.

I knew she was right, if I didn't hide it then I could just buy a whole new wardrobe to cater for the pregnancy but as soon as I announced that publicly I'd get tones of hate from parents, people who already hate me and maybe even fans. I didn't want that.

"I'm just going to stay in my pajamas." I sniffled as I stood up from the floor and crawled back into bed.

"But you promised to go to my game today." Maddie sighed.

"Well now I'm in bed!" I yelled at her and pulled the duvets over my head.

I heard Maddie mumble wow and walk out of the room.

I don't need her anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

I got a text off Ryder at 10 this morning to say that he was settled into his hotel and to text him a half hour before we wanted to meet up. I was in school until 2:30 so I told him to meet me at Froyo Palace for 3.

I was really nervous, I couldn't concentrate for all of last period and it was English one of the only classes I liked. I was relieved but anxious when the bell rang. I gathered up my books and headed to my locker so I wouldn't have to bring them to Froyo Palace with me. Maddie gave me a sympathetic smile before taking a lift with Diggy home since I'm usually her ride.

I shut my locker over and walked out to the car park. I got a text off Ryder to say he was there already and that he'd get us a good table. I rolled my eyes, the Froyo Palace was more often than not empty during winter because most logical people wouldn't want Froyo in January.

I started up my car and drove the short drive to the Froyo Palace. I saw a Bentley in the car park. I hoped that it wasn't the car Ryder had rented but I knew deep inside that it probably was.

I spotted him straight away when I walked in. His dark brown hair was curled on top and the sides were shaved off. His amber eyes were covered by dark reflective shades. When he spotted me his pearly white teeth smiled brightly at me.

"Hey Via." He greeted and stood up to give me a hug. "You weren't kidding huh?" He asked looking down at the bump.

I giggled nervously.

"I was going to get you some froyo but then I remembered that it melts." He told me. I tried hard not to sigh.

"Well do you wanna go get some now?" I asked before I sat down.

"Yeah, leave your bag down though. I don't want anyone to take those seats. They're good right?" He asked awaiting my approval.

I giggled again. Maddie was wring he wasn't a douche he was a doof.

"So little miss Wisconsin, tell me what's the best on the menu." Ryder said when we got to the counter.

"The hazelnut swirl is pretty good." I said looking at the menu.

"You say that now, but that doesn't seem too Wisconsin-ey to me." Ryder informed me. "I want to leave here with the full Wisconsin experience."

"We do a cheese Froyo." The cashier offered.

Ryder and I both grimaced.

"I'll take a hazelnut swirl." Ryder told him.

"And a cherry sorbet with dark chocolate curls." I asked.

"Via, if you think some cherry sort-whaty is the best you shouldn't of told me that hazelnut was." Ryder said with raised eyebrows as the scrawny cashier began to make our order.

"I love Hazelnut but someone doesn't." I explained pointing to my stomach.

"Your bowels?" Ryder asked looking disgusted.

"No the babies." I corrected him, god he was a doofus.

"Oh right." He said with a laugh. He paid for our Froyo and carried it over to our seats. I sat down and he handed me over the tub.

"Thanks." I said as I took the baby pink tub out of his hand. "So what have you been up to?" I asked him as I swirled the sorbet around in a circle.

"I just got finished filming some super hero movie." He told me nonchalantly.

"Cool what one?" I asked as I took a spoonful of sorbet.

"You probably haven't heard of it, it's called Shazam." He explained.

"I think my brothers read those comics." I said trying to make small talk.

"Yeah, I'm signed to a 5 year contract so if all goes well I'll be called for another one, what about you? Are you officially done with acting?" He asked as he took a spoonful of Froyo. "You were right this is good."

"Well not officially. I don't know what my future in the business holds." I explained as chirpy as I could but the thought was terrifying. I wasn't good at many things besides singing and acting.

"Do you think they'll be actors?" He asked pointing to me belly. I rubbed over the bump trying to think of what kind of future would be there for my kids.

"I don't know, I kinda want them to have a normal childhood." I explained.

"With two celebrity parents?" Ryder asked with a laugh.

He was right, for once.

"Can you keep this on the DL, once the media finds out my house will be swarmed with photographers and I told exactly want that." I told Ryder.

His face immediately looked surprised. "What did you do?" I asked worried.

"Go check my twitter." He told me. I looked at him quizzically and pulled my phone out of my coat pocket. I signed into twitter and went onto Ryder's page.

_About to get froyo with my babymama Liv_Rooney, Wisconsin is cold._

"Fuck." I mumbled.

"I can delete it." Ryder offered. It was posted 23 minutes ago and Ryder had 2.4 million followers, some news pages had doubtfully seen it. If Ryder deleted it then they would know that something was up.

"No, just leave it." I sighed running my hand through my hair.

"Don't stress out, my mom said that was bad for pregnancies." Ryder told me and rested a calming hand onto my free one and began to make little circles with his thumb.

"Did you tell her?" I asked, if he told his twitter following he probably told his mother.

"Of course I did. She is so excited, grandma is already knitting them little baby clothes because they know how cold it is here." Ryder exclaimed.

"They're due in August so they probably won't need that." I tried to explain to him.

"Then we can go skiing or something, grandma is super excited don't burst her bubble, Via." Ryder proclaimed.

"They're all happy about this?" I asked dumfounded.

"Yeah mom said it might set me straight."

"It's nice to know that at least someone's family has my back." I mumbled and I began to take another scoop of ice cream.

"And you're front." Ryder added.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Ryder's last day in Wisconsin and he invited me over to his hotel room. It seemed like a good idea until I realized that Ryder had a bigger following of Steven's Point tweens than I expected. They were all gathered in the lobby, attempting to bribe a poor bellboy into giving away Ryder's room number. Each and every one of them had there smart phones out, probably live tweeting the event. I couldn't go in now.

Ryder's tweet might be mistaken as a joke but if I walk through that lobby with a fairly obvious those tweens will nab a picture. I ran my hand through my hair as I looked out the window to the dozens of tweens. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, for once make-up free. I grabbed my sunglasses from the dash board, not that I'd need them at 9 p.m. in January. I grabbed a scrunchy and pulled my hair back. I still looked like Liv Rooney.

There was no there option. I couldn't blow Ryder off, I'd been ignoring him since we got Froyo last week. I looked down at the bump and bit my lower lip. Suck it up Rooney, I told myself as I stepped out of the car. I was wearing leggings and a long gray top, I wasn't exactly hiding the bump. I walked into the hotel. All of the girls were ambushing the bellboy still. I looked over to the lift, someone was coming out of it. I quickly ran into it and shut the doors.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I pressed the four button and hoped that no one else entered the elevator. Thankfully no one did. When I reached Ryder's floor I walked down that hall until I found room number 26. I knocked lightly on the door.

He opened it with a coy smile.

"Good evening, Via." He said charmingly. I smiled lightly and walked into the room. It was a basic hotel room. There was a double bed and a single bed, there was a small flat screen TV hanging in the corner which Ryder has disconnected not whatever reason. There was a basic vanity that was filled with Ryder's hair and skin products. The wardrobe door were open and he hand the ironing board hanging out but his clothes were all packed away.

I maneuvered around the ironing bored and made my way to the beds to sit down.

"Sorry 'bout that." Ryder apologized and put the board back into the closet.

"It's fine." I told him as I took off my shoes. They were starting to swell and none of my shoes would fit comfortably anymore. It's heartbreaking really.

"So what have you been up to this week?" He asked sitting on the opposite bed with his legs crossed.

"I had another ultrasound." I told him as I pulled my right foot up onto my lap so I could rub it.

"Why didn't why tell me, I would've went." He asked disappointed.

I sighed. "I haven't told my mom that you're the dad yet." I told him quietly. I wasn't ashamed of Ryder its just that if my mom knows then she'll tell my dad and he'll kill Ryder. Literally.

"Oh." He mumbled awkwardly and rubbed his hands together. "Did you get one of those picture things?" He asked.

I nodded and fished the photo out of my purse. I handed it other to him.

I watched as his features lightened up a bit when he looked at the ultrasound.

"They're so much smaller than I thought they'd be." He said in awe.

"The nurse can already tell that they aren't identical." I informed him. He looked slightly relieved. I couldn't help but giggle.

"So that means that it might be a boy and a girl?" He asked not taking his eyes off of the photograph.

"Yep. Or two boys or two girls." I informed him. I swapped my feet over and began to rub the left foot.

"Are they sore?" Ryder asked looking up concerned. I nodded.

"Here" He said and ushered me to give over my foot. I lifted it over and rested it on his lap. I felt his big hands rub softly against the sole of my feet. I closed my eyes and lay back against by elbows.

"Have you thought of names yet?" He asked as he massaged the core.

"No, but we have another 6 months to think of some." I told him.

"It doesn't mean we can't think of some now." He bargained. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Do you have any names in mind?" I asked him.

He stopped massaging my heel and pulled a folded piece of paper out of his back pocket.

"They're just a few that I liked, if you don't like them then we can think of something else." He offered. I unfolded the paper and tried to make out the names from Ryder's terrible hand writing.

There was two columns the first column read boys, he had five names written down; Jason, Logan, Ollie, Ethan and Shay.

The second column read girls and he had 6 names written down; Freya, Dillon, Maya, Rachel, Hanna and Jamie.

"What do you think?" He asked when my eyes left the page.

"I really like Dillon." I told him as I folded up the page. His face light up.

"Really because that's my favourite."

I smiled back at him. He put my foot down and picked up the other one.

"What don't you like?" He asked. "And don't say none to save my feelings."

"Ollie, Ethan, Rachel and Hanna." I listed off quickly.

"Okay so now I can start working on a new list with this new knowledge in mind." I informed me.

"What new knowledge?" I asked.

"The knowledge that Via does not like common names." He told me. I smirked at him.

"Well I mean Olivia is pretty common, there was three other Olivia's in my first grade class." I informed him.

"Yeah but the common names get the personalized mugs." Ryder told me with a head tilt.

"Yeah but the uncommon names stick in your head easier than basic names like John and Mary."

"Okay no one nowadays are called John or Mary."

I giggled a bit and pulled my foot back off of Ryder. He looked up at me puzzled.

"I wasn't finished." He argued.

"Well I was." I told him. He held his hands up defending himself. "I should probably get back home before it gets too late." I said checking the time on my phone.

"Good luck getting passed the fan girls in the lobby, wait how did you even get up here in the first place?" He questioned.

"A magician never reveals her tricks." I told him as I slipped my shoes back on.

"Wait Via before you go will you make a promise to me?" Ryder asked.

"Well that depends on what it is" I told him as I stood up from the bed.

"That you will let me be there when they're born."

"I didn't realize you wanted to be there."

"Well I do and It's going to be hard for me to see them a lot since I live in L.A. and you live here in Wisconsin."

I looked up at him concerned. "You really wanna see that?" I asked. Ryder was pretty squeamish from what I remember. He couldn't even dissect a jelly kidney on Sing it Loud.

"I know that it's gonna be gross, I won't even look down there. I just wanna be there when they're born Via, please they're part me too." Ryder begged.

"But what if there's like a complication and they have to have a C-section. You'd pass out."

"Please don't try discourage me Via, I really want this more than anything right now."

"Fine." I said giving into his pathetic begging.

Then he kissed me. Hard.


	6. Chapter 6

Then he kissed me. Hard.

I was taken aback at first. It took me a few seconds to realize what was going on. I snaked my arms around Ryder's neck and kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close to him. The protruding bump prevented my hips from meeting his.

I felt his mouth open, almost like it was an invitation for my tongue. I suddenly became very hot and flustered. I didn't like this. I pulled my head back but Ryder's grip around my waist prevented me from walking back any further.

He looked a bit confused at me.

"I really need to go Ryder." I told him pulling back from him but his grip wouldn't loosen.

"C'mon Via don't do this. I know you want this too." He told me pulling me closer to him.

"I really don't." I promised a I pushed my hands against his chest trying to break his grip on me.

"Then why would you lead me on like that?" He asked disappointed as he broke the hold on my. I took a step back.

"I didn't mean to lead you on, I didn't even realize I was." I apologized. He sighed and ran his fingers through his curly brown hair.

"I'm sorry if I seem like a Dick, I just, I thought you liked me. Y'know with the giggles and the footrubs?" He said glumly and defeated. His entire demeanor had shrunk and he seemed like a child who had been scolded. He walked over to the bed and buried his face in his hands.

"You're a really nice guy Ryder, I just don't think that we'd be a great couple." I told him as I walked towards him and placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, he shrugged it off.

"Man, I'm so stupid." He said cursing himself.

"Don't be saying stuff like that about yourself." I told him.

"You should probably get going, Via." He told me glumly and pointed to the door.

I sighed and walked out of the hotel room.

I pressed L for lobby and waited to reach the bottom. Completely oblivious to the swarms of tweens still in the lobby. The elevator dinged open and I walked out.

"Is that Liv Rooney?" I heard a childs voice ask loudly.

"Shit." I muttered when I spotted at least 20 kids staring at me. 40 unblinking eyes. 20 phones out taking photos as I tried to run towards the main door.

"She is pregnant!"

"Which room is Ryder in?"

"Is he really the dad Liv?"

"Maybe she's just fat."

I opened the door swiftly and ran to my car. The tweens had more manners than the Hollywood paparazzi and didn't follow me out to the car park but they un doubtfully have photos which will be uploaded online.

I fucked up.

* * *

When I pulled my car into the drive way I felt relief watch over me, at least now I could feel safe. I could see into the kitchen from the driveway. Mom was helping Parker with his homework. He always done in right before he went to bed because he wanted to spend the day hanging out with Reggie who never did his homework and just copied Parkers when he got to school that morning. An extremely flawed system if you ask me.

I stepped out of the car and locked it behind me. It was 9:45PM 15 minutes before my curfew. Stevens point was a safe place so my parents didn't really care about curfew too much, they liked us all to be home by 10 on weekdays since we have school. I opened the back door slowly and walked in.

Mom looked up at me and smiled lightly at me. "I didn't realize you went out." She told me, I watched her eyes travel down to my stomach "I guess I don't realize a lot of things."

I nervously bit my lip and made a b-line towards the stairs. When I reached my room I was surprised to see that Maddie was there. She was meant to be at Willows, that where she was when I left.

"Where were you?" She asked suspiciously when I walked in. She closed down her laptop and stared me in the eye.

"Downstairs!" I lied quickly, my voice went high pitched and squeaky. Maddie squinted at me in utter disbelief.

"How are you an actress?" She asked in shock.

I giggled. "Sheer talent."

Maddie rolled her eyes before locking them with mine again. "No but c'mon where were you?" Maddie asked seriously.

I walked over to my bed and plopped down dramatically. "I went to see Ryder." I told her. I heard Maddie scoff.

"That's it, I was hoping for something cooler."

"And he kissed me." I told her, staring contently and the ceiling as though it had suddenly become interesting.

"He did? Gross." Maddie said, not as excited as I thought she'd be.

I sat upright in the bed. "Yeah he did. And then I kissed him back and then I pulled away and he got all sad because he thought we had something going on." I told her glumly.

"How could he think that, you've been ignoring his texts since you pair got Froyo last week." Maddie asked.

"I know!" I exclaimed in agreement.

"Well I guess a kiss isn't that bad, you pair did create life." Maddie reminded me pointing at my stomach.

"Shut up." I told her and threw my pillow at her. She caught it before it could hit her and set it on her bed.

"Please don't fling your bedding at me." Maddie asked.

"That's not even the worst part." I told her with a sigh.

"What? Ryder isn't moving here is he?" Maddie asked suddenly cautious and alert.

"What?! No." I told her. "A group of teenagers where trying to get into Ryder's room and when I was leaving the hotel they spotted me."

Maddie realized what I meant almost straight away. Her face fell into a solemn look.

"Oh Liv." She said sadly. I didn't know what to say so I just nodded. Tears pooled my eyes. Maddie got off of her bed and walked over to mine. She crawled onto my bed and sat next to me. She draped her arm around me and I rested my head against her chest.

"You knew that it was going to get out somehow." Maddie reminded me as she rubbed my arm soothingly.

"Yeah I just didn't want it be know." I mumbled glumly.

"I know." Maddie mumbled.

It was really comforting to have Maddie here. She didn't have to say anything it was just really nice to feel support from someone I love. Mom has been bitter and Dad avoided the topic. Parker knew it wasn't right but he didn't really know why and Joey treated my like I was fragile glass ready to break if I fell.

"Man, Liv your phone won't stop buzzing." Joey said as he walked into the room. I felt my pocket were I thought my phone was. I must've left it in the den when I went to see Ryder.

"Huh." I said sitting up off of Maddie. She took her arm out from behind me.

"Yeah, they're all tweets. You don't usually get these much do you?" He asked. He handed me my phone and I unlocked it.

There had to be over 500 tweets, most of them weren't direct and were subtweets. Saying stuff like Can you believe Liv_Rooney is oreggers and that stupid ghost emoji. Others were people asking for confirmation to the pictures of me exiting Ryder's hotel.

I looked at Ryder's page, he was getting them too. PopCandy had already written up an article about it.

"Liv honey!" I heard my mom call from downstairs.

"There are more here than there was when Liv came back from Hollywood." I heard parker gasp. I bolted up from the bed and looked out the window. There was at least 20 grown men in black with camera stalking outside my house.

"Liv!" I heard mom call again. I awkwardly left the room and walked down the stairs. I could head Maddie and Joey in pursuit.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously.

"You have to get rid of these photographers." She told me. I looked at her dumfounded. "What's with the look?" She asked me.

"I can't get rid of them." I explained to her.

"That's ridiculous, what did you do when you lived in Hollywood?" She asked.

"I didn't." I explained to her.

"Well that's just cruel." She spat. "I'm calling the cops on them."

I watched her disappear and I sighed. I walked up to the main window and pulled the curtains over so the photographers couldn't see in.

They're nosey bastards anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

I was officially four months along. It's in the press that I am pregnant but I haven't confirmed anything. My manager quit on me soon after the allegations came out. Ryder has been ignoring me ever since I rejected him 3 weeks previous. On a lighter note mom has warmed up a bit more to the fact that I am pregnant. Every Saturday morning we do yoga together. Sometimes Maddie joins in but she isn't as patient as mom and I to hold the positions, she likes action.

Things at school have gotten worse since the pregnancy came into the media. People have been leaving nasty notes in my locker and someone changed all of the homescreens in the computer lab to an edited picture of me breast feeding two African American babies. Since I have little control over my hormones I burst into tears after the ordeal. Maddie followed me out of class when I ran out. Other times the problems can be a lot let obvious because the people themselves don't even realize that they are being offensive. I'd hear freshman walk by and make rude comments to each other thinking that I can't hear them. I haven't told mom about it because if I did then shed flip and everything would be worse.

Maddie told me that at basketball practice dad kicked two seniors off the squad after they made comments about me. She wasn't too sure what they had said but it was something along the lines of '_I can bone her hard enough to make that baby mine' _and _'I'm sure the Hollywood community chest would give every one in the school a ride.'_

It pained me to get up every morning for it. Mom says that at least I won't be in school during the final trimester which is good I guess. There are some guys in my grade that I wouldn't want around me when I balloon out even further.

Since the whole ordeal I've been more famous than ever though, I've gained an extra million followers on nearly all of my social media accounts, I think they are awaiting confirmation from me that the whole thing is true which isn't going to happen. Maybe when they're born.

"Liv, mom wants to know if you want pancakes." Parker asked barging into my room.

"Tell her I said no." I told him as I looked up from my homework. I'm surprisingly good at algebra.

"I'm going to tell her you said yes and then eat yours." Parker told me, he turned around to leave when I squealed.

"What's wrong?" He asked scared, his eyes wide and his breathing heavy from the sudden adrenaline rush.

They're moving. Both of them, I can feel this inside of me. It feels so surreal. It wasn't sore it felt like little pokes from inside of me.

"They're moving." I whispered pointing to my stomach. I didn't even realize a grin had formed its way onto my face.

"Why are you whispering?" Parker asked, confused.

"In case they stop moving." I told him in a whisper again. "Go get Maddie" I ordered him.

"Whatever." He said uninterested and turned back around.

I heard Maddie squeal from downstairs and loud clunks as she ran upstairs. "Oh my god!" She squealed. I put a finger over my mouth to tell her to shut up. "Sorry." She whispered. I was afraid to move almost as though if I moved in the slightest they'd stop.

"This feels so weird." I whispered quietly.

"Oh my god, this is crazy." Maddie said. "Can I feel?" She asked.

A part of me was afraid that if I let Maddie feel then they'd stop and then they might not do it again but I knew that I shouldn't keep this experience to myself. I nodded lightly and Maddie walked swiftly over. She slowly pulled up my top and placed both her hands over my stomach. They kept on moving and kicking. I wasn't even too sire if Maddie could feel anything, it was almost like there was a tiny fairy inside me trying to escape by throwing herself against the walls of my womb.

"I can't feel it." Maddie whispered glumly.

"It's fine Maddie, I'm sure you'll be able to feel them kicking when they get bigger." I told her softly. Suddenly I felt a really hard kick and I gasped.

"I felt that!" Maddie cheered and mini fist bumped herself.

"Okay, that enough moving around for you two." I told my stomach. It didn't listen of course and I could feel them kicking for the rest of the hour displaying their new found game to each other.

Mom says that when she was pregnant with me and Maddie that we rarely moved at all. Of course when we were born Maddie jumped out of that phase pretty quickly. Maddie has already told me that my kids will be forced into basketball regardless of what I have to say about it. It isn't going to happen, Maddie is living off of false hope.

At 9 P.M. Joey came into my room with a camcorder recording. I was lying in bed eating carrot sticks and humus because mom was only letting me eat healthy food.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking into the camera as opposed to Joey's face.

"I thought it would cool to make a little movie of their lives, best to start while they're cooking." Joey said pointing the camera to the bump that was under the covers.

"No Joey. It's a sweet idea and all but no." I told him, completely disagreeing with the idea.

"Why not?" He asked. "When they're older they're going to want to know what you were like and then you can just give them this video."

"Because Joey, I don't even know if I want to keep them!" I spurted out angrily.

Joey lowered the camera and turned it off. Our eyes met for a moment before he turned around and left camera in toe.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Hey you reached Ryder, I can't make it to the phone right now. Just leave a message and I'll get back to you."_

It was the fifth time today that I was greeted with that recorded message and the ping of a dial tone. I grunted and hung up not bothered to leave another message since I'd already left four as well as fourteen texts. It's been nearly five weeks since the incident and he wasn't answered one of my texts. Maddie said she could've seen it coming because he's such a douche. She thinks this is his way of escaping the pregnancy.

I know that isn't true. Ryder seemed somewhat happy that I was pregnant. He was telling me that his grandma was making them clothes and that his mom had given him some advice on how to deal with me before he came out. He wouldn't do that if he didn't want them or at least not-not want them.

Mom and Dad know that Ryder is the dad since it's covered in the tabloids since I was spotted leaving his hotel. Mom said that she already had a hunch it was him and Dad was just really disappointed.

None of my old clothes fit me anymore and since I can't leave the house all too often without being bombarded with paparazzi, I have to force Maddie to go shopping for me. I would just order the clothes but I can't trust that paparazzi not to wreck all of the clothes in an attempt to see what it is before I do. Maddie wasn't as bad as I thought she'd be, mostly because I print out the pictures of what I want and all she has to do is go on a scavenger hunt looking for them. Not to mention my boobs are like a thousand times bigger and a thousand times more sensitive. I'm gone from a B cup to a D.

I stood up from my bed leaving my phone there and walked towards the full length mirror. I lifted up my shirt and tucked it into the under wire of my bra. I looked at the bump. It was huge. There was red stretch lines. I traced my finger over them, sadly. They'll never go away.

I didn't even notice Maddie had walked in. She had the clothes I asked for. She sat them down on my bed and walked behind me in the mirror. I felt her pull my shirt down. I just stared despondently on the ground. This isn't fair, I'm a good person, I don't deserve this.

"Stop doing things that you know will upset you, Liv." She ordered as she spun me around.

"I can't help it. I feel alien in my own body." I whimpered. Maddie sighed and pulled me into a hug. I was usually always the taller twin because I'd wear heels but ever since my feet started to swell I've been wearing flats making me and Maddie the same height. It was much easier to rest my head on her shoulder. I could feel tears prick in my eyes. I tried as hard as I could to hold them in but it was futile. I'd been crying so much these past few months.

When I was in grade school I used to cry over everything. If my pencil broke or someone looked at me the wrong way. Maddie used to have to be my personal guardian. Maddie was much more popular than I was in grade school than I was. Probably because she actually spoke to the boys while most of the other girls ignored their existence. Because of how popular she was she had our entire class terrified to lay a hand on me or even say a word out of place, because then Maddie Rooney wouldn't be their friend.

That was until fifth grade however, there was a new kid in our class called Greg Pilkington. He was held back because he wasn't academic enough to advance on to middle school. He was a total bully. His mom was an alcoholic and abused him when she got drunk and his dad left him when he was 5. He had his own problems that he couldn't deal with himself, I don't even think the teacher knew. So he took it out on me. Probably because I was this big blonde airhead who couldn't defend herself.

_"Is that a space monkey's, lunch box?" He asked me on his first day. He sat beside in class so it didn't surprise me that I was the first person he tried to strike a conversation with._

_I nodded. Space Monkeys was this colorful cartoon that everyone in our class was obsessed with._

_"Space monkeys is for babies." He told me._

_"Nuh-uh." I told him angrily. _

_"Yes it is." He told me calmly. Then he grabbed me lunch box and slid it across the table and onto the floor. The peanut butter sandwich mom had made me had opened up and was face down on the carpet and the grapes surrounded by kitchen roll were spilled along the floor._

_I felt my eyes tear up quickly as I gazed over to Maddie. She was talking to two other boys in our class making kick ball plans for recess._

_"What are you going to do, go cry to your sister?" He asked tauntingly. "Gimme that!" He ordered grabbing my juice pouch._

_"That's mine!" I cried, pathetically grabbing for the juice pouch._

_"What happened over here?" The teacher asked in shock at the mess._

_"Liv spilled her lunch." Greg lied. I looked over at him appalled. His eyes glared into slits and the sadness in my eyes were replaced with fear._

_"Is that true?" The teacher asked. I turned back around to the teacher and nodded sadly. She told me to go clean it up and I nodded sadly again._

_Greg smiled triumphantly as if he had won. I looked over at Maddie, she hadn't noticed a thing. _

That's when I realized that Maddie wouldn't be there to fight for me forever. I ended up moving tables later that same week and Greg found a new kid to torment.


	9. Chapter 9

I lay back against in the hospital bed. My ever growing stomach on display. The midwife was talking me through what to expect for the next 4 weeks. She says that they're going to be getting a lot more active but in 10 weeks times they'll have run out of room. She says that it's around this time were the hair starts to sprout as well a sense of smell. It's crazy its getting too real. Maddie came with me instead of mom and Maddie was bouncing in the chair with excitement. I can't bring her anywhere without her panicking or getting excited over the bump.

During my last scan they were both In awkward positions and the midwife couldn't tell the gender but she thinks she might be able to tell from this scan. She rolled up my shirt and squirted the gel onto my abdomen. I squirmed a little at the cold sensation. The midwife grinned, this was my fifth scan and I've done that each time. She began to scan around my stomach. She looked up at the monitor.

"There's Baby A, it looks like it's eating it's foot." The midwife told me.

"Liv this is crazy!" Maddie burst from her seat. I looked over and her and cringed.

"Oh and Baby B looks like its waving." The midwife cooed.

"It's saying hi, Liv. You gotta say hi back!" Maddie told me.

"Actually, they can't hear anything yet. In a few weeks they will but the only clear voice they'll understand is there momma's, everything else will be distorted my the muscle and tissue fat." She informed us. I grinned as Maddie was put in her place. She started to play on the computer making sure they were the right measurements.

"Baby A is half an inch bigger than Baby B. I can tell what they are if you want to know" She said with a smirk.

"Yes!" Maddie exclaimed as she stood up from her seat. I wasn't even embarrassed, everything is just getting so real right now. "I mean whatever Liv wants." She said with nonchalance as she sat back down. The nurse looked over at me. I nodded bracing myself for this revile.

"Baby A is a boy and Baby B is a girl." She revealed.

"This is all starting to feel so real." I whispered.

"We got some pretty good sonograms this time around, I'm going to print them off." The midwife told us. I nodded.

"Are you happy?" Maddie asked me as I sat up.

"Of course, I mean, I didn't really care too much as long as they were healthy."

"You seem kinda sad." Maddie pointed out as she helped me clean off the gel from my stomach.

"There's only four months left, I have to make up my mind about what I want to do. And the doctor is saying that they know my smell and that when they develop ears I'm the only one that they can properly hear. It's getting kinda scary." I confessed.

"Well whatever decision you make just know that I'm hear for you regardless." Maddie promised and gave me an awkward side hug.

* * *

_Dear Ryder,_

_A month ago when you came to visit me you made me a promise. That you would be there for through out this nightmare of a pregnancy, that you caused by the way. In return I made a promise to you, that you could be there for their birth. Since you broke your promise I see no reason why I shouldn't break mine. You are not allowed anywhere near my kids when they are born. Any attempts you try to make to me from this point forward will be ignored, not that you try to keep in touch with the mothers of your children._

_You do not have my, or anyone's permission to look at my children, visit them or even think about them. I hope you feel the guilt inside you for what you caused. I hope that you feel bad about missing out on their birth, first words and first steps. Any competitions they may do, school recitals or sporting events. I hope you know how this will effect them since you know what it's like to grow up without a dad. I remember years ago in between takes during Sing it Loud that you never want to end up like your dad. Well you did so congratulations on that. _

_Tell your grandma to keep her sweaters, they aren't welcome here._

_Any attempt you make to see these children will result in dire consequences. I haven't told anyone what happened that night but don't think I won't because it happened so long ago. You are an adult and I am a minor, keep that in mind next time you kiss a 16 year old girl without their permission and then get ticked off when they don't want to kiss you back._

_You are human scum, I wish I never defended you too my family saying you are a sweet guy. You aren't you're a giant douche._

_Enjoy the rest of your life,_

_Olivia Rooney. (Not VIA.)_

_P.S. Here's my latest sonogram. They're a boy and a girl, none of you're names will be taken into consideration._

* * *

I mailed my letter off to Hollywood. It would probably take about 3 days to get there because today's a Saturday. Mom and Dad were both happy when I told them the sexes. Turns out everyone in the family had been betting on what they are, Parker was right and won $20. Maddie is inciting that we start baby shopping now but I never feel like leaving the house, leaving for school is hard enough.

I heard Maddie shriek from downstairs.

"Is it a mouse!" I yelled jumping on top of the bed.

"Sup, Rooney."

No it's just Diggie.


	10. Chapter 10

It was Sunday afternoon. Mom had driven me and Maddie out of town so we could get some baby stuff. After I wrote the letter to Ryder I realized that I do want these babies. Even if they weren't intended or won't be coming at the ideal time I do want them. The paparazzi had stopped following me even though I haven't announced publicly that I am pregnant yet though it's fairly obvious I am.

We pulled up into the car park of some random mall that Maddie and I haven't seen before. Mom says that we only need to buy one crib since she still has the crib Joey and I had. Maddie's crib was given to Parker who broke it when he was three by jumping in it. It's times like this when it's handy that mom is a hoarder. Babies are expensive but she's saved everything from dummy's to diapers, unused of course.

We walked into the babies R us and it was just huge. I couldn't see the end of it, there was just mountains of things that I couldn't even think I'd need. Mom had made a list so I was just following her lead.

_Car seats X2  
Crib (wooden)  
High chair X2  
Play mat (large)  
Plastic tub X2_

The list went on. I wasn't even aware that babies needed half of the stuff on the list. Mom and Maddie each had a cart that was gradually filling up. Mom would tell Maddie to grab stuff stating it was important and she just forgot to put it on the list.

"Get that too, Mad." She told her pointing to a breast pump. I gasped. It sounds sore.

"Close your mouth Liv you'll catch flies." Mom told me as she grabbed car seats off of the shelf. "These seem the safest don't you think?" She said asking Maddie. Maddie just nodded and mom tossed them in the cart. They didn't seem to care on consulting me about this whole procedure, it's not like they are my kids. Oh wait.

I checked my phone to see if Ryder had texted. Even after I sent him that letter, I might forgive him if he were to just text me. Of course threatening to call the police if he done that isn't the best way to get a boy to text you.

They kicked again. Not be for once, it felt like they were kicking each other. They were each in their on sort of sack thing so the can't actually touch each other but they could tell that each other was there. I'm growing tired of them kicking, even though there is only around 4 weeks left of it. Then I'll be in my final trimester.

"Liv you aren't really doing anything, do you want to go look at the clothes or something." Mom suggested. I nodded quickly before abandoning them two to look for all the boring stuff. The clothes section was upstairs, as I walked there I could feel peoples eyes on me. Not because I was the famous Liv Rooney but because I was a teenager and I was pregnant. Some of these women here are like twice my age.

I slowly walked over to the newborn section. The midwife told me that twins usually come early a lot of the time because they run out of room quicker. I didn't know whether I should get premature clothes too. I picked up two plain white tootsies just in case. The newborn clothes were all pretty basic. They all had the same layout with some sort of picture stitched onto the chest. I didn't want to get clothes for them based on their gender but it's kind of hard when all the footsies are pink, blue, white or yellow. There wasn't much selection. I settled with a lime green footsie hidden in the back with a caterpillar stitched to the front.

As I looked deeper I found cuter outfits. Like fuzzy bears, and hooded footsies with puppy ears. I knew that if I got them the heavy onsies that they'd be too hot since they're due at the beginning of August. I found little newborn swim suits, which were totes adorb. I knew that I wasn't going to put them in swimming because they're babies, but newborns can swim which is pretty cool. It seemed like a pretty cool photo op though. I picked them up and put them in the basket with the green footsies.

I picked up a few random colored baby hats and put them into the baskets.

Before I knew it the basket was over flowing. There was vests of every variety, sleepers, rompers, socks, lots of socks, summer clothes I doubted they would be wearing for long. I started walking back downstairs to my mom when a worker caught my eye.

He was familiar but I didn't know how. He looked up and our eyes met. I smiled instantly at that, he was looking at my face and not my stomach.

"Liv Rooney?" He asked in shock. "It's me Greg from grade school."

Then suddenly it clicked, how did he end up working out here? "Oh my god. Hi."

"Man, small world. What brings you to Baby's R us?" He asked dubious to my baby bump. I pointed down to my stomach. His eyes widened. "Wow. Well good luck with that." He said.

I didn't know what he meant by that.

"Yeah, I gotta go." I told him as I began to walk off.

"Wait Liv. I'm sorry for what I did that first day of grade school. No hard feelings?" He asked leaning against his broom.

"Of course not, I can barely remember that." I told him honestly, well half honestly I remember that day clearly.

"Great, well it's great seeing you." He told me as I walked off.


	11. Chapter 11

I was six months- nearly 7months along and the realization had only now hit mom that they might take up more room than a drawer. She called a family meeting. All six of us sat awkwardly in the living room waiting for mom to speak. Dad explained the rules of the horn again even though we all knew what it was for.

"Okay, so as we all know Liv is going to have her babies in three months but they are going to need somewhere to sleep. All suggestions will me taken seriously. Go." Mom explained.

"I say we just dump in the garage." Parker suggested nonchalantly.

"The babies have to be near Liv for at least three months after they're born." Mom explained to him.

"So throw Liv out with them."

Joey and Dad nodded there heads in agreement.

"Hey!" I complained glaring at Joey.

"What?! Babies cry during the night, I don't want to deal with that." Joey said raising his hands in defense.

"Mom?!" I cried looking at her for defense.

"The babies can't sleep in the garage." Mom informed them.

"And Liv." I added for her.

"Well then Maddie can move into the garage." Joey decided.

"I amn't moving into the garage. That's were mom stashes her hoard, I am not going in there." Maddie argued pointing her fingers in Joey's face.

"Well we have to come up with something." Dad told us.

"Why can't Liv just move out." Parker suggested.

"Stop trying to get me out of the house, Parker!" I snapped.

"I'm not, mom said there was no bad suggestions." He said in defense.

"No she said that they'll all be taken seriously!" I yelled.

"Well ever since you got yourself knocked up it's all been about you!" Parker yelled back louder.

I gasped and stood up from my seat. "No it has not, I was practically shunned from this family for the first month of you guys finding out."

"Oh cry me a river. I'm going to Reggie's." Parker bit. He stood up from his seat and walked out the back door. I pouted and sat back down.

"Parker get back here!" Mom yelled and followed him.

"Don't mind him, Liv. He's just jealous that he won't be the baby anymore." Maddie told me whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

Then I burst into tears.

Snots and tears, it was an ugly mess really. Not much about me was pretty anymore, whoever said pregnancy glow was a thing was lying out of their ass.

Maybe the glamorous side of pregnancy was reserved for regular mothers who had their shit sorted out.

"Joey, will you come help me out back?" Dad asked.

It was a blatant lie, if dad needed help he defiantly wouldn't ask Joey for help. Probably Maddie since she's the only muscle of this family.

Joey nodded and stood up from the sofa and quickly followed dad outside.

"I can't go through with this Maddie." I whispered. "They weren't meant to happen and now they're tearing this family apart."

"Liv, you're just saying that because Parker upset you." Maddie told me.

"No I'm not! It isn't too late to find a nice family who'd like to take them. We could even give them everything we bought."

"Liv, you're nearly seven months. It is too late." Maddie told me softly as she rubbed my arm.

"But I don't want them." I cried covering my face with my hands.

"Even if you don't want them you do love them." Maddie told me.

"Do not." I retorted in a sob.

"Then why do you sing to them when you are walking around the house, well before they developed ears? Or how about when they you wake up at night and you whisper to them what everything looks like. Or how you already know which one is who by how they move? Liv you do love them, if you want to throw them away fine but you'll be throwing away something you love." Maddie told me. She stood up from the chair and began to make her way to the door. Pain pierced my sides as she opened the door.

"Wait! You can't leave too." I called to her.

"Relax, I'm just going for a walk." Maddie told me.

"No! I don't wanna be alone." I cried. Maddie looked at me confused, it was pregnancy brain making me act really strange.

"Calm down." Maddie ordered. It was worthless, I just flopped to the floor in a crying mess. Maddie looked distraught. She had know clue what to do.

Then suddenly I yelled. Loudly. Maddie's eyes widened and she rushed down to my level.

"Liv are you okay?" She asked worried.

"It hurts. It hurts really bad Maddie." I cried. She gave me her hands to try help me stand back. Instead I just gripped tightly to her hands. It probably hurt her but at that moment I didn't care.

"Okay, Liv. You have to calm down." Maddie told me soothingly as she pushed my hair out of my face. "I'm going to go get dad."

"No! You can't leave me!" I told her again.

"Liv I don't know what to do." She told me. Her eyes widened suddenly. "Liv you're bleeding."

I didn't bother looking down, I just tossed my head back and let out even more sobs. "Dad!" Maddie called. Her voice was scared. Maddie doesn't get scared.

She called for him again, this time louder. I think she's crying too.

I heard dad bash through the back door. "What's wrong?" He asked, he was out of breath and worried.

"Liv needs to get to a hospital!" Maddie told him, sobs rocketing through her throat.

I followed Dad's eyes down. Oh that's a lot of blood. Without second thought dad swooped me up and raced out to the car. He lay be across the seats in the mini-van. Maddie sat awkwardly in the seat next to my head. She stroked my hair and face soothingly.

Joey ran shotgun and sat next to Dad. He sped out of the drive way on route to the nearest hospital.

"Maddie this is only happening because they heard me so I don't want them." I whispered in a quiet sob. That was before everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

When I woke up I was in a hospital room. There was wires coming out of my arms and what felt like a monitor on my chest. I saw mom sitting on the arm chair next to me. She was sitting on the arm chair next to me, her hand holding mine. Maddie, Joey and Dad were standing beside mom looking down solemnly. My head was sore.

"How you feeling?" Mom asked and squeezed my hand.

"Where am I?" I asked, my voice groggy like I hadn't spoke in a while.

"You're in the hospital."

"Is everything okay?" I asked, I had a bad feeling that I'd lost the babies.

"There's been a tear in the lining of your uterus." Mom explained.

"Are- are they okay?" I asked, I know I said that I didn't want them but I dint want them dead. They're mine and it pains me to admit Maddie was right but I do love them.

"They're both fine, from what the doctors could gather, they are worried about the tear though." Mom told me.

"How come?" I asked sitting up in the bed. It was terribly uncomfortable.

"It poses the risk of infection to the babies. So they are going to induce you." Mom explained.

My face paled and I felt myself shake. "But they aren't ready to come out yet." I stammered lamely.

I was scared, I can't have them now. It's too early.

"The midwife will explain everything to you, you'll be fine." Mom told me softly.

"But- but, I can't." It wasn't much of a defense and I knew I had no say it what happened at this stage. This is scary, I was planning on another 2 months before this happened.

"Liv, I know you're scared but you have to do this for them." Mom told me softly. I nodded timidly. "Maddie call for a nurse." Mom ordered. Maddie nodded and pressed the yellow button next to her.

"They don't even have names yet." I mumbled, it was more to myself than anyone else '.

"Liv don't worry. You and Maddie were called Jason and Ivan before I realized there is a chance you'd be girls." Mom told me and brushed back my hair.

* * *

To induce the labor the nurse had to place a tampon like tablet up my vagina. It felt as awkward as it sounded. She said it would soften the cervix in the hopes it would start contractions. Once she had the tablet up there she had me lie on my side for 30 minutes so that it could soak in. I was alone for this entire process. I did kick my entire family out but I did regret it afterwards.

Parker was still in Reggie's. Mom had been trying to get in contact with him but he kept ignoring her calls and texts. His words still stung but he was the least of my thoughts at that stage.

The midwife told me it would take between 4-6 hours for the contractions to kick in. I was to call for a nurse when that happens. Most patients would be free to go home after that but due to the stupid tear in my uterus the doctors suggest it be best to keep me in the hospital in case the bleeding starts again.

After the incredibly awkward 30 minutes I was free to go. Well free to go as far as the food court. Maddie, mom and Dad went back home to grab some supplies and try to convince Parker to leave Reggie's.

Joey was playing funny videos of cats he found online to me as we lay in the hospital bed waiting for Maddie, mom and Dad to get back. There was a drip attached to my arm that was itching me terribly for whatever reason. I had the nurse bring me an extra blanket, the thin hospital gowns provided no comfort or warmth what so ever.

"Liv?" He asked quietly locking his phone. I frowned slightly. I was enjoying those cats falling.

"Yes." I answered quietly.

"You're going to keep them now aren't you?" He asked almost embarrassed.

"I think so Joey, but I don't think that Parker will be too happy with that outcome." I answered honestly.

"Parker doesn't matter, this is your life." Joey reminded me.

"Parker has a life too." I reminded him. Joey rolled his eyes.

"It's too late for Parker to be having second thoughts on this pregnancy. It's like Maddie said he's just annoyed he won't get to be the baby anymore." Joey told me and rubbed my arm soothingly.

There was a light knock on the door. We both looked up. It was Parker, he looked so much smaller and young. We were all so young. "Liv, can I talk to you?" He asked timidly playing with the door frame. "Alone." He added looking at Joey. I nodded and looked over at Joey.

"I'll be in the food court." He told me and stood up from his seat. Parker slowly and awkwardly walked towards the bed. He sat down in the arm chair that Joey was just in.

"Maddie told me to give you this." He whispered and handed me my robe and a pair of fuzzy socks.

"Thanks." I mumbled and sat the package on the dresser next to my bed. Parker's eyes traveled around the room but never once met my own. He rubbed his hands together awkwardly. He was swinging his feet back and forth slowly, they still couldn't reach the floor.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." Parker mumbled quietly.

"I couldn't care about that anymore Parker." I told him meeting his eyes.

"Did I make you hurt yourself?" Parker asked worriedly.

"Of course not, sweetie. The nurse said that the babies didn't have enough room." I explained.

"I didn't mean to make you angry." He told me, his gaze had aborted to the floor. As id it had suddenly became very interesting.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you too." I apologized.

"I'm kinda scared to be an uncle." He confided.

"I'm kinda scared to be a mom."


	13. Chapter 13

After about 5 hours I felt a contraction. It was by far the most painful thing I have ever felt. I called for a nurse and told her what was going on. She went for the midwife. Maddie sat next to me in the bed and tried to calm me down when the contractions came. The midwife came into the room and told me what was going on. They were going to try and break my water using a metal hook. It sounded painful and she could see that. She told me that there was nothing to worry about and that the process wouldn't hurt. They offered me a membrane sweep which consisted of the midwife sticking her fingers up and clearly the path to the womb. I declined it because I felt awkward enough as it was.

Once the midwife broke my waters it was a process of waiting for my cervix to dilate. It needed to be at least 10cm for the babies to come out but right now it was only 2cm. I was hooked up to a machine that showed the peak in pain every time there was a contraction. I was getting really nervous. I wasn't ready for this, the house wasn't ready for this.

The other five all sat awkwardly next to my bed. No one was talking, the only noise came from the beeping of the machines and the small whimpers I made when there was a contraction. I was starving, I hadn't eaten anything since I was admitted. I should've tried to eat something before the contractions started. I wasn't thinking too much about my stomach then though.

"Mommy." I cried as another contraction hit. I let out a quiet sob that I'd been holding in for a while. Mom looked at me sympathetically.

"You're doing great, honey." She whispered and rubbed back my hair like she had done a few hours previous.

"How much longer will this take?" I asked in quiet voice. Tears were pouring down my face making my sight blurry.

"Probably a few more hours." Mom informed me. I cried out in pain and lay back on my back. The monitor beeped again. I knew I wouldn't be allowed to get the epidermal until I was 8cm. This was just torture.

"I can't do this for a few more hours!" I yelled angrily. I covered my face with my hands and screamed out. I could feel the others cringing around me.

"I am so glad I'm a dude." I heard Parker say. I glared at him. I took my hands off my face and tried to relax myself.

"Do you wanna put a movie on?" Maddie asked. I looked over at her and nodded. She pulled her laptop out from one of the bags her and dad had packed. "I have Lady and the Tramp, Ghost Busters, Mean girls or the Lizzie McGuire movie." She told me.

"Why did you only bring those four?" I asked confused. They weren't exactly anyone's favourite movies, they just sat on the shelf gathering dirt.

"Because I just did, now chose one." Maddie ordered. I rolled my eyes.

"Lady and the Tramp." I answered making myself more comfortable in the awkward hospital bed.

"I knew you'd chose that." Maddie mumbled as she set the DVD up for me.

"Shut up." I whispered quietly. Maddie pulled the table over and wheeled it over my bed and sat the laptop on it. She pulled her chair over next to me and hit play.

* * *

Maddie and I were finished Lady and the Tramp and were half way through Mean girls when the midwife came in. Joey, Parker and Dad were all asleep and mom was playing some word game on her tablet. Maddie paused the movie and pushed the table away from the bed. The midwife checked how dilated I was and then went to see how far apart the contractions were on the monitor.

"Liv, your 7cm now, in about a half hour I'll come back an give you the epidermal if you want." She offered.

"Yes please." I said, trying my best to not sound like I was pleading for it.

"I'll see you soon then, try to keep calm." She told me and left the room.

"This is crazy." Maddie whispered as soon as she was gone.

"How?" I asked running my hand through my hair.

"Because for the past 7 months they've just been inside you but now it's gonna be real and they're gonna come out." Maddie said as if she'd only realized it now.

"I know. I'm kinda scared." I admitted as I toyed with the end of my hair.

"All knew moms are." Maddie told me.

"That's not what I mean. After summer I to do senior year, how am I meant to do that with two babies?"

"Well you will have plenty of help off everyone." Maddie told me.

"I hope so." I muttered and tried to pull the laptop back towards me. In the end Maddie had to do it and she pressed play.

We waited the thirty minutes barely watching ghost busters for the midwife to return. She came back in and checked if I'd dilated enough. I had, thankfully. She had two other nurses with her and some sort of trainee watching her every move. I took off the robe and handed it to Maddie. The midwife undone the knots at the back of my gown so she could get a better look at my gown. She pushed my hair over my shoulder and advised that I should tie it up.

The needle was long and sharp, it had to be to pierce my spine. I had to lean forward so she could get a better look at it. Maddie held my hand as the stuck it in. Mom had fallen asleep too. It was 4 in the morning so I wasn't going to wake her up. They said that it takes about 15 minutes to kick in.

After that almost everything began to speed up. The nurse came in 40 minutes after I got the injection and told me that I was ready to deliver. I looked over at Maddie, scared, since she was the only one awake. Maddie woke mom up. She got some what of an insane adrenaline rush from the current events.

The midwife had Maddie and Mom hold back my legs. She kept a close eye on the monitor and every time there was a contraction she ordered me to push since I couldn't feel them anymore. It took a fair few pushes before it seemed like anything was going on.

"There's a head." The midwife told me.

"Oh my god, Liv!" Maddie gushed.

"Give me another big push, Liv." The midwife asked. I did but she clearly had a different idea of what that meant. "Harder than that Liv, c'mon!" She yelled. I tried again, holding my breath. "There's the shoulders." She told me. After that that baby slid out along with the placenta.

"What's is it mom?" I asked her as the midwife kept instructing me to push.

"It's the boy." Mom told me.

"Does he look okay?" I asked worried.

"Liv you have to concentrate on this." The midwife told me. The girl came out a lot easier than the boy. "Do you wanna cut this?" The midwife asked.

I looked over to who she was asking. It was Parker. I hadn't realized he had woken up. He looked scared but he nodded. The midwife handed him the scissors and showed him were too cut. She was screaming loudly as opposed to the boy who was very quiet. They were both taken to an incubator before I had a chance to hold them due to their size. I understood but it was sad.

Then I took a long deserved sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

It was much harder to think of names for them than I thought it would be. Maybe I should have chosen them when I was three months along and not hating their father. I didn't know whether I should tell Ryder that they are born, I did make it pretty clear I wanted nothing to do with him. Him the same seeing as I didn't even try to respond to the letter. Then again I did say all his attempts of contact would be ignored.

I didn't want to ask mom for help because she thinks Joseph is a good name in this generation. I didn't want a super common name but I didn't want to be one of those Hollywood actors who give their kids crazy names.

I looked down into the little incubator they both lay in. They both had little oxygen nubs to help them breath since there lungs aren't fully formed yet. The main doctor says they are a lot more developed than most babies for there age and that in a week I might be able to take them home, but with regular hospital check ups.

I stuck my hand into the hole next to the boy. I placed my finger by his hand and I felt him grasp it. I wonder if he can tell that I'm his mom from that. He's in a worse state than his sister who liked to kick him not only me. The girl however is a lot bigger than the boy, she's 5 ounces bigger it doesn't seem like much but he's 3 pounds 12 ounces and she's 4 pounds one ounce.

They both had diapers on that went up to there nipples. They're just so tiny. I had dolls growing up that were bigger than them. He looked over at me and opened his eyes. They were very dark since they lacked pigment at the moment. Most likely they'd be brown like Ryder's. His eyes watched me. He couldn't see further than 16 inches without it getting blurry. Kinda like Maddie.

"Hi, baby." I whispered as I rubbed my thumb softly over his hand. My thumb was nearly the size of his palm. It's crazy to think of. He's mine, no one else's.

He had a little blue hat on his head and she had a little pink one so that the doctors could tall the difference between them when they were feeding. I haven't fed them yet because the doctors are feeding them some formula that supposedly builds up their immune system so they have a better chance of survival. Babies born this early have a 50% morality rate.

He let go of his grip on me and began to move his little feet around. He wasn't able to do that for the past month since he'd grown to big for the womb. I walked over to the opposite side and looked in on the little girl. She was asleep. Her chest was rising and falling softly as she took big breaths in. I doubt she even needed the extra oxygen. I stuck my hand in next to her and rubbed little circles into her palm lightly. I didn't want to wake her up because in the 6 hours I've known her she's cried for 2 of them.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked her softly. "I'm your momma."

She wiggled her other arm lightly. "You're both so teeny. I can't wait to take you home and show you your grandma and grandpa and your aunt Maddie and your uncles Parker and Joey." I told them.

I stood away from the incubator because I needed to go back to my room so the nurse could run a check up on me. Before I left I took a photo of their little feet side by side in the incubator.

* * *

Maddie came to visit after she went to school. Mom gave her the option to stay here but if she missed anymore days this year she'd be put on suspension from the team. It was stupid because there was only a week left but Maddie didn't like to miss school days as it was. Joey and Parker spent the day in the hospital room with me. Parker had figured out how to make one of the monitors play pacman.

When Maddie did show up she brought cookies and a secret present for the twins. I wasn't allowed to open it until they were discharged.

"How you feeling?" She asked as she sat down and through a bag of cookies at my abdomen. I winced. Maddie doesn't realize the force in which she throws things.

"Sore." I told her angrily as I opened up the bag of cookies. They were the big home-made ones they make in the newsagents run by the elderly couple by the school.

"Well you made it look easy, you didn't even scream." Maddie told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Well it still really hurts down there and everywhere really." I told her. My stomach still looked swollen just not as swollen.

"Well that's poop." Maddie said trying to sympathies. She doesn't like to curse much either. "The entire school is buzzing about you." She told me.

I smirked sarcastically. "I wonder how that got out?" I asked.

"I didn't tell them." Maddie said defensive. "It might of been the hospital staff." Maddie suggested.

"Well that's the least of my worries at this stage. Will you help me think of a name, these two numbskulls are no help." I asked her as I pointed towards Parker and Joey who were intensely playing pacman.

"Hey!" Parker cried offended.

"Sir Logan of Eastwood is a great name!" Joey yelled his eyes never looking off the screen. Pacman isn't even a good video game I have no idea why they want to play it so bad.

"Anyway, help me?" I asked looking back and Maddie.

"I can try, I mean you and I have very different styles and probably very different choices in names."

"Maddie please. What's your favourite girls name?" I asked looking up at her with a pout.

"I don't know. Joselyn?" Maddie said.

"This is hopeless!" I cried and covered my face with my hand.

"Just give them names that you like." Maddie suggested.

"Easier said than done." I muttered glaring at her.

Maddie rolled her eyes and googled baby names into google.

It was a long day but I eventually found a name I liked.

My baby boy was called Reyes Parker Rooney and my little girl was Sammy Jaylen Rooney.


End file.
